As a result of improving technology and, in some instances, provider mandates, usage of electronic medical records is becoming increasingly prevalent. Electronic medical records provide portable patient medical records that may be easily exchanged among authorized clinicians and insurance providers. In this regard, electronic medical records are designed to be accessed and/or distributed over computer networks. Further, in order to facilitate consistency across medical records, standardized codified terminology sets are used to fill out patient history and other information in electronic medical records. These codified terminology sets provide standardized codes for various diseases, symptoms, treatments, medications, and the like such that patient medical records may be documented in a manner to facilitate universal understanding of the patient medical record. However, a clinician or other individual filling out an electronic medical record may not have memorized the codes of a codified terminology set. Further, the time required to look up an appropriate code may impose a burden for busy clinicians.